


Happy Birthday, Sho!

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sho's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sho!

Another day of work, another day of flashing a professional smile and reading news script. That was how Sakurai Sho spent his birthday this year. Usually, he had this ritual with his little family of all three of them to gather and celebrate. Jun will cook a special dinner, all his favorite food in one dinner table, with the help of his son. This year, unfortunately, both of them had something else to do. Jun had to help Shori with Sexy Zone’s next concert’s preparation, so both of them will be out until later at night.

Sho sighed while scrambling his pocket for his key. He put the key on the keyhole and turned it, then opened the door once it’s unlocked. He didn’t expect anything when suddenly he heard the sound of firecracker, followed by Jun and Shori’s cheerful greetings.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” both of them said in sync.

“Wha. Why are you guys here? Didn’t you guys say that you have work today?” Sho asked in surprise.

“And you expect us to skip your birthday celebration? Of course not!” Jun answered with a wide grin on his face while Shori just giggled on that before both of them walked to the dining room.

Sho walked in and closed the door behind him. He took his shoes off, put his coat in the drawer, wore his slippers, and followed his husband and son to the dining table. A wide smile didn’t leave his face.

When he reached the dining table, Jun and Shori had already sat on their chairs wearing funny looking paper hats. Sho snorted a laugh when he saw that. The hat was a part of their tradition since Shori was a little kid. It was Jun’s idea, of course. Seeing both of them still wearing it even then made him felt amused.

“What’s so funny?” Jun tried to scold him but was failed by his own chuckle, “sit down, Daddy, and wear that hat properly. We’re trying to celebrate your birthday here!”

Sho sat down and put the hat on his head, while on the other side of the table he found his son giggling happily. He watched in amusement as Jun cocked his head to give a sign to Shori. Seeing that, Shori hurriedly stood up and took the cake out of the fridge. He lit the candle before putting it right in front of Sho’s face.

“Make a wish, daddy!” Shori said.

Sho smiled, gladly obeyed, closing his eyes while doing so. When he’s done, he blew all the candles in front of him in one go. He grinned seeing Jun and Shori clapped their hands happily while singing happy birthday. He was just about to slice the cake when Jun stopped him.

“The cake is for dessert. You’re not allowed to touch it before that,” Jun said with a serious tone even though he chuckled in the end.

“But,” Sho tried to protest.

“No buts. The cake goes for dessert,” Jun stood up and took the cake away, putting it away from Sho’s reach.

Sho pouted, turned his face to Shori’s direction, and shrugged with him. Their eyes were locked to Jun as he returned to the dining table with their dinner.

“Itadakimasu!” all of them said together before started eating their food.

“So, what was your wish, Daddy?” Shori asked him when they’ve finished their dinner.

He turned his head to Shori and smiled, “same as last year,” he answered.

“And may I know what that is?” Shori asked again.

“Nope. You will know it yourself later,” he turned his head to the other side and exchanged meaningful glances with Jun.

“Okay. Okay. Papa, can we start eating the cake? I want to know how it tastes like! This is the first time I help you in making Daddy’s birthday cake,” Shori asked excitedly which Jun answered with a nod.

Shori brought the cake back on the table, along with a knife and some little plates and spoons.

“Here you go, Daddy! You can slice the cake now,” Shori gave him the knife.

Sho took the knife from Shori’s hand and sliced the cake. He made three slices with different sizes, the huge one was for him, the normal one was for Shori, and the smallest was, of course, for Jun. He gave out the slices of cake to them, but Jun refused it.

“You guys can eat my portion,” he said with a smile.

Sho was a little bit surprised by that, but he didn’t complain. Jun’s cake is always delicious and he of course wouldn’t mind to finish it off by himself.

“But Papa, this is the first cake I’ve helped you make!” Shori protested and pout.

“Ah you’re right. Forgive me, dear, but I really can’t eat sweet things right now,” Jun answered.

Shori kept his pout, which made Sho laughed.

“I think one spoonful won’t hurt anybody, ne, Jun,” he said, shoving a spoonful of the cake to Jun.

Jun blushed, then opened his mouth to take it. His eyes widened a bit, “whoa this cake is really good! You did a good job, Shori!”

Shori just flashed a grin to their direction when he heard his phone ringing. He immediately excused himself, giving Sho a kiss on his cheek and a glee “happy birthday, Daddy! I love you!” before ran to pick up his phone.

Sho shook his head at the view and sighed, “ah, young love. I wonder who’s the lucky person. Do you know?” he turned his head to Jun, who’s been smiling the whole time.

“I do. But it’s our secret. Daddy’s not supposed to know,” Jun answered teasingly, which brought another round of laugh on Sho.

“Well then, let him have his young love and let’s make love?” Sho offered his hand to Jun.

Jun snorted. “That really wasn’t romantic at all, Sakurai san,” he mocked, but took Sho’s hand anyway.

Sho chuckled and led the way to their bed, his hand around Jun’s waist. When they’re already in their bedroom and the door was already closed, Sho wrapped Jun in a hug and kissed him. Just when the kiss was about to heat up, Jun broke it and put his finger on Sho’s lips.

“I haven’t told you my present just yet,” Jun whispered.

“Why not show me instead of just tell me?” Sho whispered back.

“Okay then,” Jun pulled himself free from Sho’s hug and went to the bedside drawer.

Sho was waiting giddily in expectation for the whole time. He was confused when what Jun took from the drawer was an envelope. With a hospital stamp. Jun handed over the envelope to Sho and his eyes widened when he read the cover.

“Jun? Is this what I think it is?” he asked.

Jun didn’t answer. He smiled instead, gave a sign for Sho to open the envelope.

And Sho did. He read every line on that paper and his eyes grew wider with it.

“Jun! So you’re...” Sho returned his gaze to Jun’s face.

“Pregnant,” both of them said the word together. Sho with a surprised face and Jun with his calm expression.

“Oh my God!” Sho exclaimed in surprise. “Oh my God, Jun!” he looked like he wanted to jump and run around the room in excitement.

Jun smiled on that. His husband could be really cute sometimes.

“So... your wish does come true after all,” Jun said. He took the papers from Sho’s hands and put them back in the drawer.

“It does!” Sho nodded his head repeatedly in response.

He followed Jun to the side of the bed and wrapped Jun in his hug once again. He put his hand on Jun’s cheek, caressing it   
softly. He looked straight to Jun’s eyes.

“Thank you, Jun. I love you,” he said.

“I love you too, Sho. Happy birthday,” Jun answered before leaned closer to kiss him.


End file.
